


A Night In

by Ljparis



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: Diana and Clark join Bruce for a night in at Wayne Manor.





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this look into the relationship of Bruce, Diana, and Clark. I couldn't help but include Alfred, whose "commentary" is always amusing.

Diana's face brightened with a smile as she spotted Clark walk out from a thick patch of trees on the other side of the lawn in front of Wayne Manor. She turned towards him, giving the Gothic-style mansion her back, as he walked up to her. "Kal," she greeted warmly, leaning in to brush her lips past his cheek. "I thought you'd already be here."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "I have been, but I was waiting to see you fly in. I want to talk to you about something before we head inside. If that's all right with you." 

She regarded him for a moment, curious. He looked worried. No, not worried. Anxious might be a better word, something more apt to describe Clark Kent, not Kal-el, not Superman, and here among her and Bruce, he rarely slipped into Clark Kent mode. Sure, Kal was Kal, an odd amalgam of both Clark Kent _and_ Superman, but rarely the same stuttering dork that bumped around the floors of the Daily Planet's newsroom. 

"Of course you can," she said carefully, smiling at him. "Do you want to take a walk? Or a flight?" 

The corner of his mouth twitched, just slightly. "Actually, I thought we could stand out here talking and give Bruce something to be paranoid about. He's watching up from an upstairs window." 

As much as she wanted to tip her head to the side and glance up at the manor to spot him, she held herself back. Though Bruce was probably well aware that Kal could know where he was at any moment, Diana didn't need to draw attention to it. "I like that," she said.

Clark grinned but it didn't linger on his face. His expression turned serious, anxious again. "You've been around for a long time," he said as though choosing his words carefully, "and I know you've taken many - lovers -" The word just sounded _wrong_ on Superman's tongue. "- To be perfectly honest, I've really only ever been with Lois." And with Diana as well, but in this case it wasn't relevant. Diana was an Amazon. "What's Bruce like in bed?"

Diana tipped her head to the side, considering his question. "He's - _intense_ ," she said after a moment. "I don't think that's much of a shock, given how he is otherwise, and maybe he's not that way with everyone he takes to his bed, but I think in my case, and in your case, there's emotion there that he wants to express but doesn't know how."

He scratched his chin and nodded. "I can see that." He hesitated a moment. "How much do you have to hold back when you're with him?" It was true that Clark had trained himself how to be with Lois, and that even in doing so he was still always concerned with each moment of their physical time together, but Lois was very different from Bruce. In many ways.

She shrugged one shoulder, an amused smile playing at her lips. "I can't decide if Bruce would be pleased or horrified to know how concerned you are about this, Kal," she said.

"Probably horrified," Clark said with a laugh. "But that's why I'm asking you about it, not him."

Diana laughed softly. "Honestly, I think you'll be fine. He's sturdier than Lois is, not that she's not a strong woman of _course_ ," she had the utmost respect for Lois Lane, "but he's put himself and his body through hell on purpose and come out just fine. My suggestion?"

Clark nodded.

"Relax and have _fun_ ," Diana said lightly. "If you do that, then perhaps he will as well. If you're too anxious or tense, he's going to brood and focus too much. This is going to be a good time, don't you think?"

His gaze flicked up to the window where Bruce stood half in the shadows, watching the two of them out on the lawn. When he saw Clark looking at him, he, unsurprisingly, backed away and disappeared into the house. When he turned back to Diana, he grinned widely. "I'm definitely looking forward to it, yeah."

She slipped her arm into his and tugged him toward the manor's front entry, a large and imposing door with a big brass knocker right in the middle. "Any other questions for me before we go inside?" Diana asked. '

Clark shook his head. "Not right now, thanks." He tugged on the ends of his sleeves and then nodded to her to knock. "Let's do this." His hand settled in against her lower back as she reached out to knock, the heavy sound echoing behind the door in what Clark knew was a large open foyer.

Not even a minute later, the door opened and Bruce's butler, Alfred, stepped into the frame. "Miss Prince," he greeted in that dry tone he always used, "and Mister Kent. Good evening."

"Hi, Alfred," Clark said cheerfully. "How are you doing?"

"Oh just fine," Alfred said. He stepped aside to allow them both to walk in. "Master Bruce is waiting for you both upstairs in his private study. I can show you the way."

Diana smiled. "I think we both know where we're going, Alfred, thank you."

"Of course you do," Alfred murmured, and Diana and Clark shared an amused look. "I'll be bringing some libations and dessert up shortly, per Master Bruce's request," he said, back at his normal volume. "Any requests?"

"I'm sure whatever you bring will be just fine, Alfred, thanks," Clark said, setting a hand down on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Diana?" He gestured to one side of the grand staircase and opened his hand against Diana's back as they both climbed it to find Bruce upstairs.

Diana and Clark found Bruce waiting for them in his upstairs office, a room set off at the end of a long hallway with a wide expanse of windows on three walls. It had been from there that he'd had a perfect view of the front lawn where the two of them had been talking. He looked at them as they walked in from his spot in the middle of a long leather couch, a mostly-empty glass in one hand.

"Have a nice chat?" Bruce grumbled, looking at the both of them. Though he seemed to be trying to make light of it, both Diana and Clark could tell he was overthinking it. Maybe even being paranoid. 

"Just happened to arrive at the same time," Clark said as he made his way over toward Bruce, sitting on a wing-backed chair catty corner to the couch. 

Bruce swirled his glass, the ice clinking. "I know for a fact you were hanging out in the trees for at least ten minutes before Diana landed." A beat and then he smiled at Clark. "I have security cameras in the trees."

Clark shared a look with Diana, but she wasn't looking at him. 

She sank onto the couch beside Bruce, her hand on his thigh. She leaned her chin on her hand as her elbow steadied her against the back of the couch. "Bruce," she said, drawing his name out against the tip of her tongue. "Clark was asking me about my experiences with you," she said, "in bed. He simply wanted to know what to expect tonight."

Clark cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head, not looking at either of them.

"I hope you didn't scare him," Bruce said with a chuckle.

"Hardly," Clark said. 

Bruce met his eye. "Good."

Their conversation was put on pause when the door opened and Alfred bustled in pushing a refreshment cart. A bottle of champagne, plate of what looked like mini chocolate cakes, a bowl of fresh fruit, and a pitcher of ice water filled the cart. "Will there be anything else?" he asked.

Bruce looked over at Diana and Clark, both of whom shook their heads. He turned back to his butler. "No, thank you, Alfred," Bruce said. "We're fine. Have a good night."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Mmn yes. You as well, Master Bruce." With _maybe_ a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth, Alfred turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Help yourself," Bruce said, motioning over to the refreshment cart.

Diana dragged her hand over his leg as she stood. As she passed Clark, she slid her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, her nails scratching gently. She seemed to be suggesting that he take her place on the couch with Bruce while she picked at the fruit bowl.

Clark glanced up at her, not exactly hesitating but also not jumping up either. After a moment, he switched seats, taking up residence next to Bruce. "How many drinks in are you?" he asked.

"Three," Bruce said. He lifted his glass to Clark, who sniffed it. "Soda water and ice. You really think I'm going to get drunk when the two of you could drink a barrell each and never catch up?"

Clark shrugged. "Alfred brought champagne."

Bruce flicked his gaze over to the cart, where Diana was carefully picking the blueberries out of the fruit bowl and popping them, one at a time, into her mouth. "Thought we could celebrate _something_ tonight. Isn't that why you're both here?"

Diana laughed lightly. "If you want to use that euphemism, sure."

Bruce leaned forward to put his glass down and then turned to face Clark, serious now. "In that case, I'm tired of beating around the bush and talking around it," he said gruffly. 

A smile touched Clark's lips and he pressed his hands against his thighs. "All right," he said, turning to Bruce and licking his lips. "Let's go."


End file.
